Falsely Accused
by ifyoucatchacriminal
Summary: So, John gets discharged and some annoyances ensue!
1. Chapter 1

_**This fic is tagged to be an Evan/John fic, however Lorne only comes into it right at the very end in a very cliff-hanger-y way :/ But regardless, I hope you enjoy...I just think it's kind of cute :)**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Colonel Sheppard to the control room." Samantha Carter said sharply into her headset, almost grinding her teeth. "Yes ma'am, on my way. Sheppard out." John thought he should address her properly when she spoke to him like that. His eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to work out what the situation could be.

As he arrived at the control room, he was shocked to see two uniformed guards stood to attention behind the colonel. Carter had a furious look buried under her blank features and John knew that there was trouble.

Carter looked him straight in the eyes. John saw it, the pain and regret that lay just underneath. "Colonel Sheppard, as of this moment you are no longer a serving member of the United States Air Force, nor will you be in the future. You are to be deported to Earth immediately, where you will be dishonorably discharged."

John's eyes shot open, "On what grounds?" He exclaimed, the volume of his voice increasing. "Don't Ask Don't Tell." She said shortly before turning away and retreating to her office.

The two guards stepped up to Sheppard and escorted him to his quarters where they supervised his packing. John was outraged by this. He'd never even slept with a man, but now he was accused that was final. There was no argument when it came to this.

It had only took him twenty minutes to pack, the largest object being his guitar which he swung over his shoulder as he carried his hold-all.

By now, a lot of the members of staff in Atlantis had heard the news. They were edgy in the corridors as the colonel walked past them, hoping to avoid his glare. John had an expression on his face that had only been observed a handful of times, usually when being tortured or watching a friend being tortured. It was a look of revenge. It wasn't going to be let go of this easily.

"What the hell is going on, Sheppard? I heard they were shipping you off to Earth!" John tried to ignore his friend but Rodney was stubborn and laid a hand on his chest, "Sheppard." John looked him in the eye. "I've been accused under the policy 'DADT'. I'm being dishonorably discharged and these ass holes are here to babysit. Now if you'll kindly remove your hand I'll be going."

"Sheppard," he said quietly, still in shock, "you can't leave. Atlantis needs you, hell we need you." John shook his head. "There's somebody who thinks otherwise. Good bye, Rodney." He said calmly before making his way back down to the control room.

By now, the rumor mill was buzzing and there was dozens of people lingering around the gate room, waiting for some sort of event. John avoided them by going a different route but there was no avoiding the gate room.

He calmly strode in, luggage in hand, with his two guards behind him. He noticed Sam in the balcony, looking like she hated herself. John hoped that she did, but he still respected her and knew that this wasn't her fault. He gave her a nod and she gave the order for the gate to be dialed.

Many of the people just stood there gaping, not sure of what to do. The remainder of John's team had come to see him off. Teyla had tears in her eyes as she placed her forehead against John's. Ronan shook his hand, not saying a word. Other than his team there was only Major Lorne who had accompanied them.

John had enjoyed working with his XO. He was both responsible and determined but he had the same childish traits as John. "It's been an honor to work with you, sir. I'm sorry that this has happened." John gave a nod as he shook his hand.

He stepped up to the gate, the two men still closely behind him. He took in a deep breath and stepped through the gate...

_**N'aww, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so this chapter is so short you could probably blink and miss it, but I had to write it in there :/ Enjoy :)_**

"Colonel John Sheppard, you are here by stripped of your rank and are removed from your services within the United States Air Force. You will now be escorted off the premises. You are civilian." That statement really got to John but he didn't let it show.

Through every corridor he kept his silence, many of the men he'd previously worked with couldn't even look at him now. John was ashamed of himself for being accused of something he is not.

As he stepped out into the daylight he had to hold up a hand to his eyes. The two men had now left him, with nothing but his possessions.

It was a good job that when he travelled to Atlantis he'd kept his cell phone. Just in case he would ever need it again. He dialed an all too familiar number. "David. Hi, it's John." He said simply. "I'm in a spot of trouble. Could you possibly pick me up? I'm at Cheyenne Mountain."

Once he'd hung up he made his way out of the parking lot and onto the road that surrounded it. There was an old bench just outside which he decided would be an appropriate place to wait for his brother.

**_Can't wait to meet his brother! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go, the continuation from the last chapter.. Enjoy :)**_

A red car pulled up in front of him, his brother in the driving seat. He dumped his bag and guitar in the trunk before climbing in the passenger seat. "John. Long time no see, what's new?" His brother asked quite sarcastically so John thought he'd be just as blunt.

"Oh, just the usual. I got dragged off my posting and discharged under Don't Ask Don't Tell." His brother gaped at him before regaining his composure.

"Can I ask what the hell happened?" John sighed, "I don't even know myself. One minute I'm called to my boss' office, next minute I'm being escorted from the building. Somebody has accused me of being gay, and nobody asked questions because they've wanted me out for years."

"Oh, but John, you're not gay. Or are you?" John rolled his eyes. "You've got nothing to worry about, Dave, I promise." Dave gave an awkward nod.

"So what are you going to do? Can you appeal or something?" John shrugged, "I don't know, I think I'm going to have to go see my lawyers in the morning. In fact, what time is it now?" Dave raised an eyebrow but John didn't bat an eyelid. "It's three in the afternoon."

John had finished adjusting his watch as they arrived at Dave's house. "Now, I know that before you left the house was pretty empty but a lot has changed. I'm engaged, I didn't want to tell you through a video, I wanted to wait until you got some leave." John looked at his brother happily.

"That's not all. _Amy _and I are having a baby. She's only a couple of months in so there's still some hesitation but I just wanted to let you know." John nodded before letting a smile grown on his face. "Congratulations buddy. I'm really happy for you."

They made their way into the house, walking into the kitchen area where there was a young blonde woman sat at the island reading a magazine, Dave quietly cleared his throat. John stepped forward when she looked up. "Hi, I'm John." She smiled and took his hand, "John, I'm Amy. I'm glad I finally get to meet the mysterious yet super cool brother." John smirked and she laughed.

"Whatever, I never said that." Dave tried to defend himself. "It's okay Davey. I love you too." John teased but with loving intentions. "So, what brings you back so suddenly?" John shrugged, "Somebody went and accused me of being gay, so I've just been discharged." She looked at him in shock.

Dave stepped forward. "We're hoping to get this mess clarified at least. I'm going to take John into the firm. I just wanted to let you know in case you wanted to come along. You could always go shopping." Dave persuaded her with shopping.

The three of them hopped back in the car. John's guitar was propped up in the back seat and Amy noticed it quickly after setting off. "Do you play?" John turned his head to see her. "Yeah, haven't recently though." She looked at him oddly. "Where's all your stuff?"

"It's in the trunk." He said nonchalantly. She shook her head, "You can't possibly fit all your stuff into the trunk, its minute." John chuckled. "I don't own very much. What I do own goes into my hold-all, or is my guitar." She looked astonished, "Lone ranger." He smiled, "Something like that."

_**I'm sorry, but I just find him cute and I kinda just want to hug him and tell him everything's going to be okay..Aww.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter where you blink and you'll probably miss it, but hey...Enjoy :)**_

They pulled at the law firm and John got out. They'd dropped Amy off at the mall after handing her a credit card. John knew it wasn't a problem because Dave was practically rolling in his cash.

They made their way up to the top floor where the boss' office was. The Sheppard family had been VIP's for at least four generations and were instantly sent to the best.

"Ah, it's good to see you two again. Or is it?" The older gentlemen shook both of their hands and led them to sit down at the desk. John spoke first, "No sir, not so good. Today I was dishonorably discharged."

The lawyer looked at him, perplexed. "On what grounds?" John sighed, "Don't Ask Don't Tell." The man leant back in his chair, "Mister Cooper, I have never participated in any such activities or even given any reasonable doubt." Cooper sat forward once again.

Obviously Cooper was looking for a challenge, as he kindly let John tell him the brief happenings of that morning. "I can't tell you where I was based because it's classified right up to the top." Cooper sighed, "Okay, I'll see what I can do. The chances are that I'll be seeing you in court in a few days." John nodded and left with his brother.

_**Drama!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Originally, this was in two seperate chapters but it was so damn short! So, here's two in one.. Enjoy :)**_

"Who's going to be in court?" Dave asked as he pulled up his tie round his neck. John was sat on his bed, silently panicking. "I'm not sure. I'm hoping there'll be a friendly face but there's no guarantee. Apparently even the people I work with are out to get me." Dave could hear the hurt in his voice.

He sat down on the bed next to his older brother, "It'll be okay, John. No matter what comes out of all this it will be okay." John nodded, taking a deep breath. They made their way downstairs.

Amy was in the kitchen, identically to when he first met her. She sat with one leg over the other, dressed in a formal cream dress that hugged her form. "You all set?" She asked the two men and both nodded.

They made their way out to the car in silence.

* * *

The silence continued for the entire journey. It wasn't awkward but it was anxious. They stepped out and into the court.

As the trial started, John was asked to give a statement, identical to the one he'd given his lawyer. He avoided looking at any of the people within the room, afraid he'd be offended or genuinely unsurprised.

When John had finished, he returned to sit next to Mr. Cooper. "I want to know who accused me. I want to see their face. They won't get away with this that easily." The grey haired man nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

The lawyer did as he was asked and demanded to see the accuser. The judge allowed it and John squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding. This was the person that had made his life a nightmare. John knew that Cooper had returned to his seat. He whispered in John's ear. "This is it, John. Now you get to see the bastard that ruined your life."

John rocked his knee up and down trying to find some courage. "Come on, John. Open your eyes." That gave him what he needed. He opened his eyes and slowly looked up. It did not surprise John; nor did it offend him. In fact, if anyone was going to lie about him, it would be this man.

John said calmly to the man, "I hope you're happy." He shook his head and smiled before turning to Cooper. "I turned him down, told him I had no interest. This was about two weeks ago. I never said anything because it wasn't a big deal and I knew he would have been embarrassed. Obviously he didn't like that." Cooper nodded.

The lawyer made his way over to the accuser, who was now up for questioning. "How do you know my client?" The pale man stuttered, John grinned. He had no sympathy for him. "We work on the same base." The lawyer continued, "And you have spoken to my client before?" The man nodded.

"I'm going to get to the point because frankly this sounds ridiculous to me; did you proposition Mr. Sheppard for purposes that exceeded the work place." The court room gasped and John let out a laugh much to the annoyance of the judge.

"Yes." The whole room buzzed and the judged hit her gavel. "Calm down." She was able to shout as she was not a small woman. Her tight hair proved that she was of African-American heritage. "Approach the stand." The two parties approached.

The judged whispered. "What is going on? It has quickly turned on you Mr. Air Force. Now get back to your clients and sort it all out. I want another statement." They both nodded and headed back to their desks.

Cooper turned to John. "I need you to go up there and give another statement, one which tells the court about this new information. I need you to be confident in every word but you need to get rid of your arrogance. Now go."

John did as he was told and got back up into the box. "Doctor Kavanagh is a member of our science department. He's a smart guy, maybe a little quick off the mark but he's never done anything wrong by me. About two weeks ago I was assisting Doctor Rodney McKay in one of the labs. He'd exited for a moment and Doctor Kavanagh had come in."

The judge listened intently. "I started a brief conversation, mostly based on what little knowledge I had on their equipment. We joked a little but I thought nothing of it. He then proceeded to ask me out to dinner. He'd stepped closer to me and had his hand on my arm at this point. I smiled at him but I told him that I'd have to decline. I politely told him that I had no interest. I saved him the embarrassment by keeping this information to myself. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable as he's a valuable member of staff."

The lawyer for the air force stepped forward, baffled as to what he should be saying. They'd really messed up this time. "Were you aware that by withholding this information, you leave yourself vulnerable to accusations?" John smiled, "What can I say, I'm a nice person." That got a brief smile out of the judge before it instantly disappeared.

The air force lawyer had nothing to say to the man so Cooper stood. "Your honor, if I may, could I request the name of the man who received the report?" The judge nodded and handed him a piece of paper. "I'd like to request for him to come up to the stand."

He was given the permission. John had no idea who the man was but it was evident he had a strong dislike for John. He scowled as he made his way to the stand. "Sir, how do you know my client?" The man growled, "A mutual acquaintance." Cooper raised his eyebrow but left it.

"Is there any valid reason for you to have something against my client?" The men scowled once again. "He had my best friend killed." The whole room gasped along with John. Now John knew who this man was. It was his first week on Atlantis, watching his boss get the life sucked out of him by a wraith queen wasn't his idea of fun. He barked back. "I couldn't save him! He knew that, so did everybody there. Guess what, you weren't there. Just before he died he made sure that the rest of the team could get out safely. He gave his life not only for me but the rest of the men and women that were there." Cooper had to calm down John was now in rage, his veins visible and his face red.

"Did you have any evidence or other claims to support your decision?" The man nearly spat. "No. I wanted that fag to rot in hell." The judge hit her gavel before the court room could stir. "Excuse me but I will not allow such vulgar language in my court room. I think I've heard enough. We will break for an hour before I give my verdict."

**_And it turned into a long chapter, voila! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**More drama! Enjoy :)**_

John had gone down an empty corridor with his brother close behind. He slammed his fist against the wall before collapsing against it. Dave was there to catch him and gently lower him down.

Dave had quickly called Amy whilst looking over the cuts on John's fist. He'd made a pretty big dent in the stone wall.

When Amy got there she was carrying a small first aid kit. John had momentarily forgotten that Amy was a nurse but was glad of it now. He sat there numb to the world as she took a seat at the other side of him.

"Davey, why don't you go and get some coffee for us. I'm sure John would appreciate it." Dave nodded in understanding and walked away.

Amy put on a pair of disposable gloves. Then she got some alcohol wipes from the kit and gently wiped at the wound, surprised when John didn't even flinch. "It must be hard, having to watch a man die." No response. "It's part of the job being in danger, I get it. But when there is nothing you can do; you feel so helpless." John looked at Amy softly.

He just watched her as she cleaned his wounds. He'd need a couple of stitches over one part of his hand but Amy was unsure whether or not she should wait. "Do it." He whispered. She looked into his eyes and saw the absolute nothingness in his eyes. He was completely void of feeling and that worried Amy.

"Okay, but it'll hurt." He nodded. She got out what she needed and began her work. Even as she pierced his skin he only made the tiniest of movements. Once she had finished she put plasters over them, making them less obvious than a bandage.

They still had a while so she simply sat there and held his hand. "I know that we don't know each other very well but I can see that you would never just let somebody die. That man was wrong to judge you; he wasn't there so he can't have known what happened. He's in pain. I know that isn't an excuse but it's his reason. John, you are a good man."

He looked at Amy with his now sad eyes, fighting back the tears. He looked exhausted after all these years of serving. "As he was dying...He looked straight at me...Giving me orders up until his very last breath...He fought every second of it." John cracked and the tears flowed as he tipped his head forward. "I didn't even like the guy. He was a complete jerk but I trusted him with my life. He was still a good guy, I'm glad that I got to serve with him even if it was only for a few days." Amy nodded softly. "I have nightmares about it." He forced himself to breathe. "I've never stopped blaming myself. I always come up with ways that I could have saved him. I know that it was impossible but I don't accept it."

"It's what makes you human. If you didn't think about it every single day for the rest of your life I would be worried. What he did to you was wrong, and the fact that some jerk gave him ammo to do something like this is terrible." John listened to her, knowing she meant every word.

"You need to go back in there and be the strong man that you are. You know what the outcome will be; it'd be ridiculous to think otherwise. You go back in there and you tell them to get fucked because it's their fault not yours." It was the first time John had heard Amy curse and he couldn't help but give a relieved laugh through his tears.

"I just don't know if I want to serve again. Knowing that there will be people out to get me. I don't who I can trust." Amy understood that. He trusted the doctor he worked with, saved him embarrassment and yet it was all thrown in his face. "Well, you need to figure that out. I'm sure you know who you can really trust- you start from there. Or, you can stay with Dave and I for a while until you figure things out."

Amy stood and held out her hands for John, he took them but didn't put any weight on them knowing she was pregnant. He gave a really nice smile and she gave on in return. "I'm really glad Dave has found you." John gave her a short hug before he heard a throat being cleared.

Dave had come back with a tray of three cups of coffee, he wasn't mad; in fact he had a smirk on his face. "Come on, drink some coffee and then you can go kick ass." John took one of the cups thanking Dave before following the happy couple slowly back to the court room.

_**Dave is so cute! And don't you just adore Amy? I mean, she's a kick-ass sister-in-law :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I guess this is a shorter chapter again but...Enjoy :)**_

"After this mostly confusing session, both the jury and I have come to the conclusion that Jonathan Sheppard was wrongly discharged from the Air Force due to personal issues concerning the accuser and the defendant. If Mr. Sheppard wishes, he can resume his position within the military with no report. However, if he so wishes to discontinue his service, he will receive all benefits including his pension until death. The reporter is to be discharged on grounds of improper conduct and will be transferred to a different base with a black mark on his record."

The whole room erupted with cheers as everybody stood. Cooper dragged John into a congratulatory hug, patting him on the back, "Well done, kid." John stood there in shock, even when he knew what the verdict would be.

He attempted to make his way out of the courtroom, Amy and David both by his side but he was bombarded with people who wanted to offer their congratulations. John had never been so relieved in his life.

He made his way to the entrance of the building when he saw the large crowd that had gathered outside. The man from the front desk approached him. "A car has been sent for to collect you. It is waiting for you at the bottom of the steps; however you will have to pass through the crowd. Security will help you do so." John nodded.

Taking a deep breath he followed the two large men dressed in black through the doors as they created a way through the people. The press crowded in and John protectively sheltered one side of Amy as Dave did at the other side.

Cameras were flashing and questions being yelled but John kept his head down and made his way down to the car. When they eventually got there, John was first to get inside, followed by Amy and finally Dave.

_**So, FYI, this story is kind of wrapping up now, but there's still a way to go :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, this chapter is really short, but it's the second to last one that's left...Enjoy! :)**_

They reached back home and John took a seat next to Amy in the kitchen. Dave made coffee.

"I'm sorry if they hurt you." He apologized to Amy, gesturing towards her stomach. "No, I didn't get hurt. Just a couple of nudges to the arms. Thankfully I had my two strong men looking out for me." Both of the men burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do then, John?" Amy asked, referring to the verdict. "I'm not sure. I kind of want to go back to serving though. I know I have you guys here but I have my own family there, I don't want to leave them behind." Amy nodded, "I can get that. So when are you planning on leaving?" John shrugged, "I'm guessing I'm going to get a phone call really soon from some top brass giving me some crappy apology. I'll have to go and talk to a few of them too, so it could be a few days, maybe even a week."

"Well, don't feel the need to rush away. It's been fun having you around." Dave blushed after saying it. "I love you too little brother. I promise that once I'm gone I will come back this time. I know I've been a little non-existent but I want to change that. Especially because of this little person." He said in a childish voice tickling Amy's belly.

"Good." He said simply.

_**Aww, can you feel the love?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, this is the last chapter, and it gives a lot of way for a sequel story which I've already started, but for now...This is the end...Enjoy :)**_

It had been three extremely long days and John was exhausted. He was right when he said he'd receive some apology but he never thought it would have been from the president. Apparently General O'Neill had kicked up a fuss in Washington about the whole situation.

Ever since then John had been filling out paperwork for his return to services as well as requesting to write his own statement for the record. It was almost like an autobiographical telling of the story.

He'd started to pack up and was ready to go by Day 4. He'd been receiving phone calls from the press but he'd rejected every single one of them. General O'Neill had also taken responsibility of the story, making sure to fight John's corner.

He didn't really want to say goodbye to his brother or Amy but he knew he had to. He missed his family back at Atlantis far too much.

He found Dave and Amy both in the kitchen. "I'm all set." He stated and Amy ran to hug him. He'd only been there around a month but he'd seen her stomach grow quite a bit. "I promise I'll to come back for birth, wedding, and all the other stuff. You just have to make sure you tell me because I'm not so good with dates." He told Amy and she nodded excitedly.

His brother shook his hand before pulling him into a hug. Both of them were holding back the tears and John was glad because he didn't know if he'd be able to stop one he'd started. "I'm so proud of you Dave. You're so much more than I ever was. Don't ever let go of her, she's perfect; your kid will be too. Promise you'll keep in touch?" His little brother gave a nod, unable to speak.

"Look," Dave said in little more than a whisper, "You know I love you no matter what right, and even if you did come home one day and tell me you were gay or anything else for that matter, nothing would ever change that, you just have to trust me. I will never abandon you for anything, John, not after all we've been through." John pulled back and Dave could see the unshed tears in his eyes, "When did you get so wise?" They both chuckled but Dave knew John just didn't know what to say.

John picked up the last bag and hauled it over his shoulder, looking over the couple for the last time with a grin on his face, this really was his family.

"You guys stay in here. It'll be easier for me to just go; but thank you guys, for having me. It's been really good." John wiped a stray tear. "I love you guys." He choked out before he had to make a move to get out.

He was glad they didn't follow him, he was so emotional. He dumped his hold-all, which was much larger than before, into the trunk with his beloved guitar on the seat next to him. He'd promised to play for Amy the next time he came home.

"You can go thanks." He told the driver. He pulled out the drive and headed back to Cheyenne Mountain.

He'd decided just to wear a suit when he went back to the mountain; he wasn't military until he resumed his role in Atlantis. He made his way to General Landry's office where he and O'Neill were waiting.

When he went in they both gave him a proud smile. "It's good to have you back, Sheppard." O'Neill said simply, taking his hold-all and helping him to the gate.

Jack gave the order to dial the gate and then he dumped the hold-all at the top of the ramp, returning to talk to John. "It's a terrible thing that you had to go through, but I'm glad you came back. Atlantis really needs its leader." John offered a smile as he shook the general's hand.

He made his way up the ramp but paused when he heard Jack speak. "If you ever need anything, doesn't matter what, call me." John nodded.

He pulled a pair of aviator sunglasses out of his breast pocket and put them on before lifting his hold-all into his right hand and his guitar into his left. He relaxed his shoulders before taking a strong step through.

* * *

On the other side of the gate he was welcomed by his team, Major Lorne and Colonel Carter. Rodney was the first to pull him into a hug, "I'm so glad you're back." He said before letting go so he could retain some decency.

Teyla simply put their heads together like she had done when he left. It was then when John knew he had his family back and he was really home.

Ronan shook his hand and gave him a pat on the shoulder, quietly talking, "It's good to have you back, Sheppard, and it's been really boring without you." John smirked, enjoying knowing that he was missed by at least one person.

Evan Lorne took his turn after that, giving a macho handshake. "I'm glad you came back. I know I should aspire to be the boss man but I honestly don't like it. Probably because I know that Atlantis belongs to you and not me. She's been down." John knew what he meant; Atlantis was so much more than a city when it came to John. Her lights would shine a little brighter when he was around.

Carter stood up straight but with her eyes down at the floor, John had to approach her. "I know you're my boss and everything but I just want to tell you that I don't in any way blame you for what happened. I know that you were given your orders; I would have done the same thing. It's over now and I don't want any more apologies, I just want to get back to normal." She nodded feebly, still looking at the floor.

He picked her chin up gently, which surprised Lorne because she really was his boss. "You didn't do anything wrong. If you think you did, I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up about it." This time she looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Colonel."

* * *

John had settled back into his quarters, replacing his Johnny Cash posters and sitting his guitar on its stand in the corner. Now he had a small photo frame which Amy had given him the day after the trial. They'd had a picnic at the park and they were all smiling with ice cream all over their faces.

The chime on his door sounded and John used his gene to open it. "Colonel Sheppard." The man said, "Major, what can I do for you?" Evan had a perplexed expression which made John worry slightly.

"Uh, I just wanted to congratulate you on winning your case, I heard that Heron turned up." John grimaced just at the thought of the man, "Thanks, that guy is certainly not on my Christmas card list." Evan laughed breathily, "I took him off mine a long while ago. Believe it or not, he was still a piece of work before Holland died; I guess he's bitter as well now."

"You knew him?" Evan nodded feebly. "Oh, and you fell out with him too?" Another small nod, "Yes sir, in fact he made the exact same accusations he did against you but I had so much dirt on him that he thought otherwise. I just wish I'd have used it now, it would have saved you the whole drama."

"I guess, but what's more fun than living life a little dangerously?" Evan rolled his eyes, "Sir, if they had some real evidence, it would have ended your career." John looked down, a little ashamed, "Well, it's a good job they could only find some morons with a grudge. Although, letting the whole world know that I turned down Kavanagh was kind of satisfying."

"Yeah well, I doubt it's the first time he's been turned down - he was an idiot to think that he was good enough to go out with you." John blushed, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, major." Evan blushed as he realized what he just said, telling your same sex boss he was hot tended not to be a good move. "My apologies sir, that was ridiculous."

"Relax major, getting fired and then re-comissioned is not much fun and I don't intend to put anybody else through it whether I have proof or not." It was Evan's turn to look embarrassed now, what was he meant to say to that. John stood up and stepped towards him. "What do you think, major?" Evan frowned, "Sir?"

"I mean, would you keep that sort of information to yourself or would you take it to the proper authorities." Evan felt like he was under so much pressure, John both wanted him to confess as well as be confessed to. "Sir..." He hesitated for a second before realizing that it was pointless. "I think if I didn't keep it to myself, I would never have joined the air force, and if I had, I would've had to turn myself in. I think you already know that though." John nodded relaxedly.

_**And that's kind of the end, I guess the sequel just carries on from that. Keep an eye out :)**_


End file.
